


[Podfic] Small Spaces

by artichaud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blow Jobs, Elevator Sex, Frustration, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-War, RST, UST, accidental magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24386953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artichaud/pseuds/artichaud
Summary: Podfic of Small Spaces by bixgirl1Malfoy is like an itch under Harry's skin on an average day.It's even worse when they're trapped in a lift.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	[Podfic] Small Spaces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bixgirl1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bixgirl1/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Small Spaces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210451) by [bixgirl1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bixgirl1/pseuds/bixgirl1). 



Small Spaces by bixgirl1

Read by artichaud

20 min, 33 sec

[Stream or download here](https://artichaud.podbean.com/e/podfic-small-spaces-by-bixgirl1/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! Subscribe to user (or on Podbean) for more podfics, coming soon! Many thanks to bixgirl1 for permission to upload my recordings of her beautiful fics.


End file.
